


Alessio e la fidanzata

by anqis



Series: Alessio e gli errori [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Before, Girlfriend, Jealousy, M/M, McFly - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Somma Vesuviana, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, X Factor Italy, XF9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/anqis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
Alessio, però, si rifiuta ancora di guardarlo. Continua ad ondeggiare, affidandosi all'instabilità di uno sgabello che trema sotto il suo peso, il viso ancora più in ombra. Quella vista influisce sulla scelta precedente di Gennaro che, infastidito dalla reazione mancata del suo amico, arriccia le labbra. "Cos'è? Te la tiri perché adesso c'hai la ragazza?" perché se c'è qualcuno di umore più cedevole delle gambe dello sgabello, quello è Gennaro.<br/>
Alessio solleva di scatto il viso e il rossore comincia a diffondersi fino alle guance e alle orecchie. "No!" esclama e rischia quasi di inciampare da seduto per l'entusiasmo con cui si difende. "No, ma che dici, Gennà! Io? Solo perché-"<br/>
Gennaro sbuffa e allo stesso tempo ride dentro di sé, perché okay, è divertente. Si rimprovera e si congratula con se stesso, mentre ignora i borbottii confusi dell'altro. Lo interrompe alzando una mano e poco discreto, conclude: "Tanto non durate" prima di lasciarsi scivolare all'indietro e chiudere gli occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alessio e la fidanzata

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Buon pomeriggio,  
>  una note veloce: in teoria questa storia è incompleta, nel senso che nel mio immaginario mancano dei momenti successivi che ora come ora non riesco a scrivere e non sono certa di volerlo fare. Comunque, può essere letta anche singolarmente, non sono indispensabili gli altri episodi. Nel caso cambiassi idea, aggiungerò il seguito in un futuro capitolo.  
>    
>  Prima di X Factor, amici da poco più di un anno, gli Urban Strangers alle prese con la prima esperienza sentimentale del più piccolo. Sullo sfondo, il mare di Somma Vesuviana e quel tipo inquietante che è McFly (così me lo ha descritto la mia amica che ha avuto l'occasione di vedere la compagnia bella).  
>    
>  Buona lettura! (lasciatemi una piccola opinione, se vi va) e grazie della vostra attenzione e del vostro tempo!  
>    
>    
>  [disclaimer: con questo mio scritto, pubblicato senza alcuno scopo di lucro, non intendo dare rappresentazione veritiera del carattere di questa persona, né della sua sessualità e non intendo offenderla in nessun modo]

 

 

Alessio e la fidanzata

 

 

  
"Gennà."  
"Mh."  
"Senti, Gè."  
"Eh - ti ascolto."  
"Ho una ragazza."  
Gennaro impiega qualche secondo più del necessario per elaborare l'affermazione del suo amico e quindi apprendere che no, non è una pessima battuta, né un lamento sconclusionato - Alessio rimpiange sempre la propria vita sentimentale, tipo sempre.  
Solleva il mento, distogliendo lo sguardo fino ad allora assorto sui fogli e i quaderni aperti sul tappeto, concentrandolo sulla figura di Alessio: seduto sullo sgabello sbilenco - colpevole di tante cadute catastrofiche, ma altrettante risate - pizzica le corde della chitarra sistemata sulla stoffa morbida della tuta grigia. Una ruga di attenzione corre lungo lo spazio che divide le sopracciglia scure e Gennaro, se non lo conoscesse bene, quasi si lascerebbe convincere da quell'immagine: ma è quasi un anno che condividono l'aria pesante e polverosa di quella cantina adibita a studio - e rifugio se necessario – cosicché risulta facile riconoscere nell'impegno con cui l'altro ragazzo carezza lo strumento, un diverso sentimento, un messaggio. Gennaro è quasi tentato di alzare gli occhi al cielo (cosa che effettivamente fa) perché nessuno conosce bene la consistenza e il peso di quelle corde consumate quanto le dita disseminate di calli familiari del suo amico. Così come è inevitabile scorgere la nuca di Alessio, scoperta dalla felpa senza cappuccio, arrossarsi sotto la luce pallida delle due lampadine che illuminano l'ambiente raccolto.  
Gennaro studia la situazione e non riesce a trattenere un accenno di sorriso. Perché Alessio è nervoso, sembra quasi imbarazzato e sono rare le volte che il suo amico, sempre immancabilmente contenuto, palesi contro sua volontà pensieri che vorrebbe invece celare e magari sotterrare sotto metri di risate e sorrisi di convenienza. Dovrebbe approfittare della situazione, si dice. Ed in effetti, in una situazione diversa, con persone diverse, Gennaro non si permetterebbe mai di rinunciare a qualche povera risata meschina a discapito di altri - è fatto così, lui. Secondo una sua personalissima logica, è sufficientemente sfigato per poter godere delle disfatte altrui: è un riequilibrare il sistema, ecco. Se lo merita.  
Tuttavia, con sua stessa sorpresa sembra decidere di adottare tutt'altra direzione. Che sia per la stanchezza che si arrampica lungo la schiena e lo abbraccia stretto da dietro, la fame che gli stringe lo stomaco e che ora pretende la sua attenzione, e le ore trascorse chiusi tra quelle mura di cemento, Gennaro decide di risparmiarlo.  
Si toglie la penna dalla bocca, martoriata dalla sua pessima abitudine di masticarne l'estremità, e replica: "E allora?" senza aggiungere altro, perché le sopracciglia sollevate dovrebbero essere sufficienti.  
Alessio, però, si rifiuta ancora di guardarlo. Continua ad ondeggiare, affidandosi all'instabilità di uno sgabello che trema sotto il suo peso, il viso ancora più in ombra. Quella vista influisce sulla scelta precedente di Gennaro che, infastidito dalla reazione mancata del suo amico, arriccia le labbra. "Cos'è? Te la tiri perché adesso c'hai la ragazza?" perché se c'è qualcuno di umore più cedevole delle gambe dello sgabello, quello è Gennaro.  
Alessio solleva di scatto il viso e il rossore comincia a diffondersi fino alle guance e alle orecchie. "No!" esclama e rischia quasi di inciampare da seduto per l'entusiasmo con cui si difende. "No, ma che dici, Gennà! Io? Solo perché-"  
Gennaro sbuffa e allo stesso tempo ride dentro di sé, perché okay, è divertente. Si rimprovera e si congratula con se stesso, mentre ignora i borbottii confusi dell'altro. Lo interrompe alzando una mano e poco discreto, conclude: "Tanto non durate" prima di lasciarsi scivolare all'indietro e chiudere gli occhi.  
Sorride con le palpebre colorate di arancione.  
"Sei uno stronzo."  
Sorride.

 

 

  
In effetti, non durano a lungo.  
Devono essere trascorsi due mesi da quella notte, quando Gennaro viene a sapere della rottura. Non ne è tanto sorpreso: lei era piuttosto insignificante, se vuole essere sincero con se stesso - non con Alessio, non potrebbe mai, non è così stronzo. Forse lo ha sottolineato giusto due volte e non importa se in una delle occasioni lei era presente e partecipe della conversazione. Insieme alla compagnia di amici al completo di Alex, la sera del suo diciottesimo compleanno? Okay, forse lo è - stronzo, certo.  
Comunque, se non è sorpreso, deve ammettere di essere deluso. Non è il suo amico a confidarglielo, ma Antonio un tardo pomeriggio di torpido lungomare.  
Sono seduti sui muretti di pietra chiara che costeggiano la spiaggia: Gennaro fissa un punto indefinito di fronte a sè con le ginocchia raccolte al petto nel tentativo vano di ripararsi dal vento che, impavido, gli scompiglia i capelli. Nonostante la felpa, può sentire la pelle d'oca sotto le maniche e sibila quando l'aria si alza d'un tratto, interrogandosi sulla natura fisica del suo amico che invece si gode tranquillamente il sole pallido in maglietta.  
"E' stata lei" spiega, mentre le palpebre tremano sugli occhi al primo respiro di fumo. "A lasciarlo, intendo."  
Gennaro accenna ad un movimento del capo, dimenticandosi che Antonio non possa vederlo. Aspetta paziente il suo turno, le dita fredde che si attorcigliano in nodi confusi con le stringhe delle scarpe e le labbra screpolate dal sale marino. Il sapore salmastro è presto sostituito da quello forte e intenso dell'erba e il freddo arretra come un ladro nell'ombra al bruciare gentile del fumo in gola, fino ai polmoni - e il petto si scalda come se nella gabbia toracica ardessero stelle. Gennaro vorrebbe vederle adesso, scambierebbe volentieri quel sole triste che gli sorride e lo saluta oltre la distanza di un mare.  
"Ma credo" continua sempre l'altro, chiamandolo alla realtà, "credo ne avesse anche lui, la intenzione. Secondo me ha aspettato che fosse lei. Sai, per gentilezza. Tipico di Alex" e la voce si piega all'ordine di un sorriso.  
Gennaro vorrebbe ritagliarne un centimetro e premerselo sulla bocca per fingere che sia suo, ma non ci riesce. Piuttosto, incassa le spalle ossute e "Tipico di un coglione" commenta senza alcuna esitazione.  
Non può trattenere quel moto di fastidio che gli apre le dita e poi le chiude in un pugno nervoso, soffocato sul tessuto ruvido dei jeans. Perché Alessio dovrebbe finirla di anteporre le persone a se stesso, di ridursi e limitarsi in un metro quadrato di gentilezza, quando invece dovrebbe aprire le braccia al mondo e prenderselo senza risparmiare niente e nessuno. Perché se c'è qualcuno che si merita di diventare grande, grande in tutti i sensi, più di quello che adesso è già senza nemmeno saperlo, è lui e soltanto. Anche se quella bontà che lo descrive è il motivo per cui Gennaro gli ha permesso di forzare un varco tra i pregiudizi e le paranoie che costruiscono quella persona complicata che è Gennaro. E lo sa - sa bene - che di quelle persone di cui parla, è spesso solo lui stesso e lo odia, lo odia davvero, sapere di essere il peso alla caviglia su cui Alessio inciampa e per cui arresta il proprio cammino. Ma non può farci nulla, non adesso ormai - doveva fermarsi prima. Allora si accanisce con gli altri perché con se stesso non può fare molto, non più.  
"Un coglione" ribadisce e impreca, mentre la cenere scivola a terra insieme a ciò che rimane della canna. Impassibile, studia le dita ferite dal fuoco dimenticato. Sospira, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di catturare quella leggerezza che è solita pervaderlo: ma tra le mani solo un male che rimane.  
Antonio ride di quella risata bassa che manca di sincera ilarità. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e le mani, unite a sostenere la testa, devono cominciare a soffrirne il peso; tuttavia, non dà segno di volersi muovere. La maglietta rossa sembra ora blu alle luci fredde di un sole che non c'è più. "Un coglione gentile" conclude sorridendo.  
Gennaro non si avvede di correggerlo. Vuole solo tornare a casa.

 

 

  
Che poi casa sia la casa di Alessio, questo - lo giura - non lo aveva stabilito.  
La madre di Alessio lo accoglie con un abbraccio goffo, ma familiare - nonostante si conoscano da anni e i diversi rimproveri del figlio minore:  
"Mà, quante volte te lo devo dire che odia il contatto fisico."  
"Mi dici che a Gennaro non piaccio?"  
"No, signora."  
"Allora vieni qua, Gennà".  
Non gli concede né il tempo, né lo spazio per parlare tra un aneddoto e l'altro e Gennaro le è immensamente grato perché al momento gli risulta complicato anche solo riuscire in qualcosa che non sia aggrottare le sopracciglia. È sufficientemente lucido per sentirsi un idiota quando lo accompagna di fronte alla porta di camera di Alessio per lasciarlo solo.  
Gennaro osserva la superficie liscia in legno e dunque inspira, ordinandosi contegno. Si dice che può parlare senza mordersi la lingua e che no, non ha così fame - non sta sperando che la signora Iodice li raggiunga con il solito vassoio di biscotti e succo d'arancia, assolutamente. Si morde il labbro inferiore, inclinando appena il viso sulla spalla destra e sta cercando di sopprimere quella sensazione pastosa che ha in bocca, quando la porta si apre, svelando un Alessio ben impigiamato che, nell'esprimere la sorpresa, si limita a sollevare le sopracciglia e poi piegarle in una curva perplessa. Non sembra così particolarmente stupito. Gennaro ne è quasi deluso.  
"Che ci fai qui?" gli domanda, senza muoversi, la mano ancora stretta attorno al pomello.  
Gennaro aggrotta la fronte. Che domanda stupida. "Secondo te?" chiede palesando la seccatura. Alessio è davvero poco sveglio e dire che nemmeno fuma se non in qualche rara occasione.  
"Non lo so", il moro si stringe nelle spalle e lascia andare la presa della maniglia per scivolare tranquillamente con il fianco lungo lo stipite della porta. Non sembra abbia intenzione di muoversi e se Gennaro non fosse troppo su di giri, si accorgerebbe dell'angolo della bocca che trema impercettibilmente. "Dimmelo tu, che stai facendo" insiste accennando ad un movimento della testa per invitarlo a rispondere.  
Gennaro sbuffa, gesticola con le mani - che non hai sentito così pesanti in tutta la sua vita - e mima l'azione di colpire il viso di Alessio con le nocche bianche della mano - poi, effettivamente gli sfiora il naso senza l'intenzione. "Stavo bussando, genio" spiega, poco paziente. "Ma non posso senza una porta."  
"E quando avevi intenzione di farlo?"  
Gesù, ma quante domande. Gennaro fa per rispondere, per poi interrogarsi sul tempo che ha trascorso con il pugno a mezz'aria. Si guarda il polso nudo dell'orologio e costellato di braccialetti-ricordo, e scuote la testa.  
"Sono le otto e venti."  
"Eh?"  
"Hai chiesto l'ora."  
"No. L'ho pensato."  
Alessio adesso ridacchia, il viso chino sui piedi per nascondere il rossore delle guance. Gennaro inevitabilmente abbozza l'ombra di un sorriso per poi spegnerlo con l'avanzare del sospetto che il moro stia ridendo di lui. "Cosa ridi" vorrebbe dire a gran voce, ma è un sussurro quello che emette.  
Alessio scuote ancora una volta la testa, prima di rivolgere di nuovo l'attenzione sull'amico: "Allora devo chiuderla?" domanda, la traccia di un sorriso nella voce.  
"Che cosa?"  
"La porta."  
"Per fare cosa."  
"Volevi bussare tu, no?"  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro?"  
Gli occhi scuri di Alessio si illuminano di ilarità. "Non saprei" comincia, "Ti presenti a casa mia in queste condizioni alle otto e venti di sera per dirmi che sei rimasto dieci minuti di fronte alla porta di camera mia perché volevi bussare. Dimmi tu che dovrei fare."  
Ascoltandolo, Gennaro è costretto ad ammettere che ha ragione, la situazione è comica anche se a sue spese. Ma ciò non è sufficiente per indurlo alla sconfitta. Alza il mento, spregevole e altezzoso come gli riesce meglio.  
"Farmi entrare magari. E portami dei biscotti che ho fame."  
Alessio sembra anche soppesare la proposta di Gennaro, ma poi solleva un angolo della bocca allo sbuffo frustrato del biondo che vorrebbe solo sdraiarsi a terra e chiudere gli occhi per un momento. Si scosta dalla porta, aprendo uno spiraglio al passaggio dell'altro che si trascina con le gambe pesanti fino al centro della camera da letto, dove effettivamente crolla a sedere, sul tappeto rosso e disegni tribali neri che copre gran parte del parquet. Un sospiro di sollievo deve scivolare dalle labbra di Gennaro come si allunga disteso, l'incavo del gomito aperto sulla fronte nel schermargli le pupille esageratamente dilatate dalla luce gialla della lampada, per cui Alessio sembra decidere di concedergli del tempo: non lo sente, mentre conta i salti impazziti del suo cuore, alla rincorsa di un traguardo senza bandiera. Non si accorge delle ciabatte sul pavimento e della porta che si chiude finché la maniglia non si abbassa di nuovo e il corpo caldo di Alessio gli fa presente la sua presenza: si è seduto ai piedi del letto perché sente i suoi talloni contro i fianchi. Lo colpisce una, due volte, senza fargli male.  
"Hai sete?" gli chiede e le sue parole sono quasi mangiate dal vociare indistinto della televisione ora accesa. "Mamma ha fatto la spremuta."  
Gennaro non scosta il braccio dagli occhi, ma allunga una mano alla cieca. All'altro capo un bicchiere fresco ad aspettarlo, e le dita di Alessio che lo aiutano a stringere la presa attorno al vetro bagnato di gocce. "E i biscotti? Ci sono?"  
"Sì, ma se ti alzi, magari. Così eviti di macchiare il tappeto. Ancora una volta" lo rimprovera dell'incidente e Gennaro ha quasi la parvenza di sentire le maglie del tappeto inumidirsi e profumare di arancia alla memoria. Sorride quasi, beffardo e divertito, mentre si tira su di schiena, gli occhi che si aprono e si chiudono per abituarsi alla luce e sopportare quel forte capogiro che gli scombina i pensieri e i capelli.  
I biscotti ci sono e sono anche i suoi preferiti. Si fionda sul pacchetto che infila tra le gambe adesso incrociate. Ignora lo sguardo circospetto, ma familiare di Alessio sulla sua persona e scuote la testa in segno di diniego all'invito di giocare alla play. L'altro scrolla le spalle, raccolte nella maglia sformata e sottile del pigiama blu, e aziona il joystick. Il ritornello comincia a fare da sottofondo e solo quando certo dell'inizio partita, Gennaro si permette di sbirciare nella direzione dell'amico e quindi studiarlo di sottecchi.  
Alessio ha l'espressione annoiata e concentrata nella medesima ruga sulla fronte, mentre i polpastrelli si spostano svelti di tasto in tasto. Gennaro è pallido, lo sa, di una sfumatura quasi spaventosa in inverno - sua madre si preoccupa sempre di infilargli una o due barrette di cioccolato nella tasca dello zaino per il timore che svenga - e Alessio lo prende spesso in giro, ma anche la sua pelle è chiara e lo risulta ancora di più in contrasto con la macchia di petrolio che sono i suoi capelli. Sono cresciuti negli ultimi mesi e gli scivolano appena sulla fronte in brevi ciocche: sembrano morbide, prive del gel con cui è solito aggiustarli. Gli piace, vederlo in quel contesto familiare.  
Diventa inevitabile, chiedersi se lei lo abbia mai visto in quelle circostanze. Con i pantaloni sformati del pigiama, i piedi nudi e la bocca che sa di dentifricio - come ha colto questo dettaglio, Gennaro decide di non interrogarsi a riguardo. Se l'abbia mai baciata con quel sapore. Se le sia piaciuta quell'immagine o preferisse invece non conoscerla; se lo stesso Alessio le abbia mai permesso di vederlo.  
Queste sono domande che Gennaro non si porrebbe mai, da lucido almeno. Perché non gli interessa delle storie sentimentali di Alessio, tantomeno sapere se lei si sia mai fermata a dormire da lui, su quel letto dove adesso riposa il libro di chimica ancora aperto. Quindi non sa spiegarsi queste riflessioni e l'unica risposta che riesce a darsi, è la conversazione con Antonio di quel pomeriggio. Allora si ricorda e: "Perché non me lo hai detto?" chiede di punto in bianco.  
Alessio non si lascia distrarre. Non volta nemmeno il capo nella sua direzione e "Che?" chiede.  
Gennaro odia non essere guardato negli occhi quando parla, perché spesso le parole sono lì, incastrare tra le ciglia che attendono solo di cadere come lacrime, di mostrarsi nella loro vergogna. Si morde l'interno guancia e senza esitazione, spietato come sa essere solo lui, chiede: "Che ti ha lasciato."  
Gode nel vedere il pallone virtuale superare le linee di campo e lo schermo della piccola televisione bloccarsi in pausa. L'espressione di Alessio, invece, è immobile e illeggibile - irritante per lui che, impaziente, continua ad affondare il coltello in una ferita ancora aperta (perché è ancora aperta?) "Lo vengo a sapere da McFly, voglio dire. A lui lo dici e a me no?"  
Alessio non lo guarda. Si tortura il labbro inferiore e carezza con i polpastrelli i tasti del joystick. Gennaro non sopporta quel silenzio, così diverso e distante da quelli che prima di allora hanno condiviso, la base musicale e costante della loro amicizia. E' una mancanza di parole dette e una soffocante presenza di pensieri celati. Una bugia finta.  
Allora si spinge sui talloni e si ordina di ignorare il forte capogiro che lo obbliga ad arretrare di due passi. "Lascia perdere" dice, secco. "Vado a casa."  
Ma le dita di Alessio si stringono attorno alla sua caviglia e Gennaro realizza che nonostante le parole appena pronunciate, non ha compiuto un solo passo. Un'altra bugia. Abbassa lo sguardo e legge negli occhi scuri di Alessio una scusa senza voce. Quindi, si lascia guidare dalla sua mano e torna a sedersi, questa volta di fronte a lui, ginocchia che quasi si toccano. Lo studia mentre scuote appena la testa e sospira piano.  
"Non volevo dirtelo" comincia e gli occhi scivolano sulle fantasie del tappeto. Gennaro decide di aspettare, di concedergli il suo tempo, questa volta. "Perché lo avevi detto."  
"Cosa?"  
"Che non saremmo durati."  
"Alé" è vero e Gennaro un po' si sente in colpa, se ci pensa. Lei non gli piaceva molto - per essere precisi: affatto - ma non era poi così sincero quando le diceva che aveva i capelli crespi, nè gli sembrava di aver mai espresso apertamente il desiderio che si lasciassero. Nemmeno era sicuro di volerlo, se ciò comportava il sottoporsi nuovamente ai lamenti di Alessio la settimana di San Valentino, quando si ricordava di essere uomo e anche single. Per un attimo però, il dubbio di aver motivato la loro rottura lo assale e se fosse vero, potrebbe starci anche male.  
Alessio deve leggerglielo negli occhi, perché scuote con foga la testa, sbuffa al cielo e gli cattura il viso tra i palmi aperti delle mani - sono calde. "E perché ovviamente, avresti cominciato a dubitare di te stesso e non centri nulla - non questa volta almeno" dice e sorride, come percepisce Gennaro rilassarsi nella sua presa. "Anche perché non volevo dartela vinta" aggiunge e adesso sorride pure lui.  
"Perché io vinco sempre" mormora Gennaro, abbassando le palpebre d' un tratto pesanti.  
"Ma se perdiamo sempre ai concorsi perché tu porti sfortuna."  
Gennaro è stanco e ci sta provando davvero a restare dritto, ma inevitabilmente scivola di centimetro in centimetro in avanti finché non sente il profumo del pigiama di Alessio contro la guancia e la sua risata bassa contro l'orecchio.  
"Sì, però io vinco sempre quando si tratta di te."


End file.
